Niam A Cinderella Story
by pourinniallhoran
Summary: Niall Horan is lonely after his mother died and he is left with his step-dad Simon and evil step-brothers Harry and Louis. Niall is treated terribly and only has his friend Sydney to help him. When a singing contest comes along Niall is introduced to pop-star Liam Payne and realizes that he is falling in love. Will Niall be able to win the competition and Liam's heart?
1. Prologue

**AUTHORS NOTE: hey everyone this is my first One Direction Fan Fiction and first fan fiction ever so i appreciate if you read and give me honest feed back, good or bad. This story is basically about Niall and Liam and the other boys. A few characters will be my own and people that i actually know. The other ( the majority) will be people some how related to 1D. I hope you like it an leave a review! - SPxx**

**Also this is just the PROLOGUE- other chapters soon!**

Niall was a mama's boy. When he was born "mommy" was his first word and

he would cry at night when his father held him; he was only content

with his mother touch. As a young boy growing up Niall was shy and

quirky and did not have many friends. The other kids would laugh at him

because he was shy and so he sat alone. It was a sad time for him but

he always had his mother, whose arms he would run into when he got home

or crawl up in her lap and she would stroke his hair and sing him a

lullaby. His mother was full of life and was always joking around with

him and she had so much love. She loved Niall and his father with all

her heart and nothing could take her from her family. She was the only

person Niall could be himself around and he felt so comfortable with

her that he just casually spent time with her. As he got older he

realized it was considered weird to spend so much time with his mother;

as most other kids didn't. They would laugh at him and so he would make

sure to not be in public so much with his mother. It was not until he

was 7 that he made his first real friend. Her name was Sydney and she

was the only one that did not judge him. She said it made not sense

that the others laughed at him because he was just normal. Niall and

Sydney did everything together and became best friends quickly. They

were perfect for each other because while Niall was quite ( except

around Sydney) and shy, she was loud and obnoxious. They would spend

days climbing tree in the forest by Sydney's house and pretend they

were in a world unlike the one they lived in. Sydney lived with her

Grandparents in LA after her parents got divorced. They took her in

because her dad left to somewhere no one knew and her mother was

emotionally unstable and not safe to live with. Sydney was the only one

there for him when his father died of cancer when he was 9. His mother

was broken and easily became depressed, she was so scared and upset

that Niall became practically invisible to her. Sydney knew what it was

like to lose a parent in a way and she was always there to cheer him

up. Around that time is when Niall first took up singing, writing and

playing his guitar to let out his feeling. He never told anyone about

his singing but Sydney found out but he just brushed it off. He could

never keep anything from her. Niall tried to keep his mother happy but

the first few years it was really hard on her. Slowly she got better

and they were back to being the old duo. A couple years later his

mother met a man named Simon. Niall saw right away that he was not a

good man. Simon was a big time LA producer and had two insane sons

Harry and Louis. Harry and Louis were oddly always together and thought

they were all that. They were big into acting and trying to get into

the acting business. Unfortunately for them Simon was part of the

singing business and even his excessive amount of money could not buy

them an acting career. Niall tried to warn his mother about Simon's

evil dark side but she just ignored his pleas and told him that he was

being selfish and denying her happiness. After that Niall could not

bear to hurt his mother anymore and so he kept his mouth shut after

that only complaining to Sydney. Eventually his mother married Simon

and they moved into his enormous Beverly hills house. It was a life of

luxury and Niall enjoyed his huge room but nothing could fill the

emptiness he felt in his heart. It had seemed his mother forgot about

him and was oblivious to the fact that he did not get along with Harry

and Louis. The only reason Niall did not leave was because he loved his

mother and could not bear to leave her. Then suddenly his mother died

in a tragic car crash and his world came tumbling down around him.

Simon got to stop the act and his mean side came out. He moved Niall

out of his room and to the dirty basement. He also made him do all the

chores because it saved money for no maid and made Niall work at his

producing company. Niall considered leaving but Simon informed him that

if he left he would have no money and would never get a future because

he wouldn't be able to pay for collage. Collage was Niall's only hope

and so he stayed. All he had to do was make it through High-School,

plus he still had Sydney. And so that was that. Niall's life became

work and school and singing was pushed aside, as Niall dubbed it

foolish and a waste of time. It had been 2 years since Niall had last

wrote a song and it was not brought up again unitl, the contest came

along.


	2. Chapter 1

"Niall I really, really think you should enter that contest. It could do you wonders for your future. And even if you fail at least you tried. Will you do it for me? Please." Sydney begged as her and Niall walked to the cafe together. Niall glanced at the poster hanging above the drinking fountain and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Syd, there are two reasons i am not joining that contest. One-" he held up a finger "The contest it paid for by Simon" he emphasized on the word Simon " which should be enough reason not to join, and two-" he held up a second finger " I don't sing." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ugh, Niall" Sydney whined grabbing a sticky red lunch tray as they reached the line" You may not sing now but I know you can and plus Simon only paid for it, he doesn't judge it."

"I'm not entering and that is final, there is nothing to discuss" Niall said piling his tray with junk. Niall always eats a lot of food at school because at home Simon regulated his amount of food, saying that no one related to him would be overweight; even though Niall was already stick skinny. As he continued through the line Niall thought about the contest. It was a singing contest for local schools but was hosted at their school. It was a huge deal considering they lived in LA. It starts out with auditions held by the 3 judges, Cher, Ed, and Olly. It was rumored that the three of them were extremely tough to impress and complete opposites. Cher was a pop-star in the making. She had just released her first ever song and it was currently the talk of the school and top on i-tunes. Cher's dad was also one of the most popular producing companies in LA, and that alone made her popular at school. She was rumored to be the toughest judge because she was a brat. She walked around school like she owned it and was pretty hard-core, she had an attitude. Her only soft side was for her boyfriend that she was basically attached to at the hip. On the opposite side was Ed. Ed was more of the laid-back type but he was a crazy good singer. He was captain of the choir club and frequently sang at local places around LA earning him some attention. His first album was going to be out soon. To impress him you had to have an extremely talented voice. The last judge was good old Olly. He was the easiest to impress because he was so kind and friendly. He loved to goof off and was known as the class clown. But he was a very talented singer and his songs were commonly on the radio, seeing as he was produced by none other than Simon. If the judges like you than you make it through to the next round. If you do make it to the next round you get to train with Zayn Malik (a very popular vocal coach) and you also get the chance to train with pop singing sensation Liam Payne. Students get to vote for their favorites and judges also get a small say because they help train. Slowly the number of contestants decreases until there is only one left, and there you have your winner. The prize is a record deal and a chance to collaborate with Liam Payne. And anyone would die for that chance. Liam was mega-famous, had the voice of an angle, the face of a model and could make a girl faint with a few sweet words and a single look in those puppy-like brown eyes. Niall would have loved for the chance to sing with him but he knew it wouldn't happen. Sure he had been singing forever but he had stopped and not sure he could start again. Plus with Simon involved it was an automatic no. So even with it being the chance of a life-time, Niall didn't stand a chance. He was just another nobody. Niall sighed grabbing a water-bottle and headed towards his and Sydney's usual table in the back corner of the cafe.

"Hey Niall! You're looking a bit plum nowadays; you may want to put some of that food back. No one will vote for you if you are a fatty. Not like anyone would vote for you otherwise." Louis laughed coming up behind Niall. Louis was Niall's insanely evil step-brother, who loved trying to make fun of Niall although he could not dis some one that well. Louis was the head of the drama club and everyone worshiped him. He had to be the most popular guy in school and harry was second in line; harry was his other step-brother. They were both planning to enter the competition and Simon was intent on them winning. As Louis strutted past Niall felt his feet being swept from beneath him and the ground quickly became best friends with his face as Harry tripped him, tipping him tray upside down and food flying all over.

"Oops!" Harry exclaimed "Don't worry Niall. It's best your food on the ground than in your stomach. Like Louis said you're looking a bit plum" Harry smirked and walked away. Niall heard laughter all around him as the whole school laughed at his tumble. His cheeks flushed a violent shade of red. All he wanted to do was run in the bathroom and cry but he stood up, held his head high and continued on to his table as Sydney ran behind him.

"You better watch your back Styles!" Sydney yelled "Caroline won't like you with that attitude" She smirked. Caroline was the English teacher and everyone who was anyone knew that harry had a crazy crush on her but she was all about kindness and she made it known that she did not like Harry's attitude towards others. Niall laughed at his best friends' obnoxious behavior as he sat down to watch her bitch out Louis next. "And really Tommo, we all know how Eleanor has a crush on harry so nothing you do is going to impress her. And every time you dis someone your already witch like voice gets worse. So, do not even think you have a chance with winning the contest." Eleanor was the cheer captain and everyone one knew she had a heart of gold and a major crush on Harry, the lesser mean of the two. Both boys rolled their eyes at her and sat down at their own table in the center of the cafe as Sydney strutted over to her own table with Niall. "You bitches can suck my dick when Niall wins!" she yelled back and took a seat. Niall groaned and playfully punched her on the arm

"Sydney, I am not entering" he laughed as she pushed half her food towards him.

"You are on my watch. Meet me in the forest after school today and bring your guitar." she said with her mouth half-full munching on pizza. "Oh, and a notebook!" she exclaimed swallowing "Today we start my secret plan to enter you in the contest and our revenge plan on the evil bitches." She took another bite of the pizza "Clear?" she asked.

"Crystal." Niall sighed laying his head in his arms.


End file.
